Twilirella
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: A parody of Cinderella. Twilight was just a servant working for her step-mother, Narissa, until all the maidens of Ponyville were invited for a ball in Canterlot, and with the help of her friends and with a little magic, can she find true love before midnight?
1. Cast

_**TWILIRELLA**_

A parody of Cinderella. Twilight was just a servant working for her step-mother, Narissa, until all the maidens of Ponyville were invited for a ball in Canterlot, and with the help of her friends and with a little magic, can she find true love before midnight?

* * *

**Cast**

Cinderella - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Lady Tremaine - Narissa as a pony (Enchanted)

Anastasia - Rarity (My Little Pony)

Drizella - Trixie (My Little Pony)

The Prince - Lunar Night (Pony OC)

The King - Sombra (My Little Pony)

The Duke - Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Jacques - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Gus - Fievel (An American Tail)

Lucifer - Persian (Pokemon)

Bruno - Arcanine (Pokemon)

Fairy Godmother - Princess Luna (My Little Pony)

* * *

**This was reposted due to a bad review I wanted removed, as before I don't own anything in this story only the oc.**


	2. Twilight's Life

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**TWILIGHT'S LIFE**_

* * *

Robert The Adventurer Production

Presents'

Off-screen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

_'Twilirella'_

Off-screen woman: _**Oh, Twilight**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Twilight**_

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

_**Thought you're dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a viral queenly grace**_

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

_**Oh, Twilight**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

_**Oh, Twilight**_

_**Oh, Twilight**_

_**There's the sweetest story ever told**_

Written and Directed

by

Robert The Adventurer

We see a book entitled '_Twilirella_,' on the top of a bunch of books, three of them entitled _Applebloom, Robert Hood, _and _Fluttershy_.

Then, the Twilirella book opens by itself as someone off-screen tells a story,

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land called Equestria, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition, named Canterlot. And below that kingdom was a small town called Ponyville, here in a stunning château, lived a rich stallion unicorn named Night Light, and his beautiful little daughter Twilight Sparkle."_

The next page revealed a blue unicorn and next to him is a little purple unicorn filly named Twilight Sparkle, who is petting a Grotle as a young Growlithe watches from a fountain.

_"Although Night Light was a kind, and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

The screen moves up to the mansion then shows three unicorns staring through the window which are Narissa, Rarity, and Trixie. Standing next to them is a Classy Cat pokemon.

_"So, Night Light married again. This time with another unicorn named Narissa, that had two daughters just at Twilight's age. They were named Rarity and Trixie."_

In a rainy night, we see Twilight, crying on the bed as Night Light passed away. Narissa and her daughters watched on, until Narissa smirked evilly at Twilight.

_"However, it was upon Night Light's death that Narissa's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Twilight's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interest of her daughters."_

_"Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Twilight was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Twilight remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

In the same mansion, a couple of mice named Basil and Dawson enter inside a bedroom to face a small bed.

Basil - Twilight! Wake up!"

Basil yelled to the pony sleeping on the bed. The pony, Twilight, simply turned away from the mice.

Dawson - Twilight, wake up."

Dawson said, but she just yawned and turned away.

Dawson - What are we gonna do?"

Basil - Fear not my dear Dawson, I've got a plan." You go inside the pillow."

Then, Dawson nodded and sneaked in Twilight's pillow, only for Twilight to sneak her hoof out, scaring Dawson.

Basil - Twilight, come on. We're going to be-"

He said, but was cut off when Twilight's hoof approached him.

Twilight giggled and sat on the bed. She was a unicorn mare with a purple coat, a multicolored purple mane, violet eyes, and a hot pink star on her flank. She was wearing a white nightgown.

Twilight - Well, serves you right for ruining a pony's best dreams."

She said as Basil and Dawson went to the window.

Dawson - But it's a lovely morning after all my dear."

Twilight - Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, Dawson, but,"

Twilight replied, and then sighed dreamily as she laid down.

Twilight - It was a lovely dream too."

Basil - What kind of dream, Twilight?"

Basil asked as he and Dawson went up to Twilight.

Twilight - What kind of dream?"

Basil and Dawson - Yes.

Twilight - Mmm-mmm. Can't tell."

Basil - And why is that young lady?"

Basil asked a bit miffed as he crossed his arms.

Twilight - Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true and after all..."

Twilight explained, and then she began to sing while brushing her mane with her magic.

Twilight: _**A dream is a wish**_

_**Your heart makes**_

As she sang, a mess of other birds came flying into Twilight's room.

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Margalo tried to sing but Archimedes shut her up. She then flew up to Twilight and sang, "La-la-la-la-la!"

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Margalo flew back to Archimedes, who glared at her. She explained everything and he shrugged. Back with Twilight and the others, the two mice were watching Twilight singing as they sat on the drawer.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Then- Dong! The tower clock banged. Kairi glared at it.

Twilight - Oh, that clock." Killjoy. I'm hearing. _Come on, get up,_ you say, _time to start another day!_"

She then turned to the two mice then said

Twilight - Even he wants me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..."

And with that she began to sing again.

Twilight: _**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

And with that, Twilight began to sing a bunch of "La-la-la"s.

As she sang a fairy named Tinkerbell and her friends came in and adjusted Twilight's pillow. Twilight was already behind the partition.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was shooing the other boys to outside the room.

Tinkerbell - Come on, guys! You and you and..." Shoo, shoo."

Meanwhile, the other fairies bathed the sponge until it was fully wet. The four plus some other birds took the sponge to Twilight, who was still singing. They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on her.

Meanwhile, Tink plus a bunch of birds began cleaning some clothes and getting stuff ready.

Tinkerbell: (getting a red ribbon out of the drawer) _**La-la-lyum-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la**_

Fairies: (organizing the ribbon) _**La-la-ra-la-ra-la-la-ra-la-ra-la**_

Meanwhile, birds were cleaning up clothes, including Margalo.

Margalo: _**La-di-ri-di-ri-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li**_

Twilight: _**La-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-le-raa-la-da-da-di-da**_

_**La-ri-la-la-la-la-ra-ooh**_

The young unicorn now wore a brown cloak with a hood on it (The one she wore in the Hearth's Warming Eve Episode). She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and brushed her mane as she sang.

Twilight: _**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

After she ended the song, Basil and Dawson along with other mice entered the room euphorically and they came up to Twilight.

Twilight - Sweet Heavens, guys! Calm down!"

Twilight said, trying to calm down Basil and the others. When they finally calmed down, she asked,

Twilight - Now, Basil, what's all this fuzz about?"

Basil - There is a new mouse in the house!" Brand new! Never seen him saw before!

Twilight - Oh, a visitor."

Twilight said, then she picked up from the drawer a dress that looked like Pocahontas', only light purple, and said,

Twilight - Well, she'll need a dress and..."

Basil chuckled and said,

Basil - No, no my dear, it's a boy! Male! Male!"

Twilight - Oh whoops, that does make a difference."

She said as she put the dress back on the drawer and picked up a blue hat, a red sweater, and blue pants then she said,

Twilight - He'll need a hat, pants, a shirt, and..."

Basil - We have to take him out of the trap!"

Dawson - Yes indeed, he's in a trap!"

Twilight - Where? In a trap?"

She asked then she stood up and walked out of the room, Basil and the others following her, as she said.

Twilight - Why you didn't you say so?"


	3. A Young Orphan

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**A YOUNG ORPHAN**_

* * *

Twilight scurried down the stairs with Basil and Dawson following her, until she stopped when she saw two animals named RJ and Hammy and the others standing alongside a cage with a young mouse inside it.

Twilight - Now, now, calm down, everybody."

She said, trying to calm down the animals. Then she looked at the mouse inside the cage.

Twilight - Aww, the poor little thing is scared to death."

Twilight said sadly, looking at the scared young mouse. Then the pony turned to Basil.

Twilight - Basil, you go in there and speak to him, make him feel welcome and safe."

Basil - Jolly good my dear Twilight

Basil gave a thumbs-up to Twilight as he opened the cage's door and went inside it.

Basil - Now, now, listen, my dear boy,"

Basil told the young mouse, who was about to punch him, but he dodged,

Basil - Now calm down, no one is going to hurt you."

Then Basil pointed to RJ, Hammy, and Twilight who were outside.

Basil - We're your friends my dear chap and so is she.

Just then, the young mouse calmed himself down and smiled to Basil.

Basil - There you go chap."

Basil smiled, taking the young mouse's hand.

Basil - Now come with me.

He said as they walked out of the cage.

Twilight - Well, that's better."

Twilight smiled as she picked up the hat and tried to put it on the young mouse,

Twilight - Well, let's just slip on, to see the size."

Just then, the hat covered the mouse's eyes as Twilight put the clothes on him.

Twilight - It's a little big but you'll grow into it."

Twilight giggled, and then she put the hat back on his head,

Then Twilight said,

Twilight - Now a name. I got one; we'll call you Fievel."

Basil - Do you like that name?

Basil asked to the mouse, now named Fievel.

Fievel - Mmm hmm.

Fievel nodded with a smile. Twilight then went down the stairs as she said;

Twilight - Now I got to hurry. Keep Fievel out of trouble, Basil," And don't forget to worry him about Persian."

Then she continued downstairs.

Basil nodded, and then Dawson turned to Fievel.

Dawson - Tell me my dear boy, have you heard of a Persian?"

Dawson asked the newbie.

Fievel - Uh, P-P-P-Persian

Basil - Yes indeed chap, Persian, that's him." Mean, sneaky! He's big as a house!"

Then he made Persian sounds such as roaring and snarling, which scared Fievel that hid below the stair.

Basil - So, got the idea?"

Fievel - Uh, y-y-yes sir."

(Meanwhile...)

Twilight got into the corridor, and closed the door. Then she went over to the HUGE windows and opened the curtains. Then she went over to one of the rooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was a classy cat Pokemon sleeping beside a bed.

The Pokemon had a tail that has a distinctive whorl at the end of it, similar to its pre-evolution, Meowth. Its luxurious fur is pale tan, with the exception of its black-colored ears. Perhaps its most distinctive feature is the red jewel in the center of its forehead. It wore a red collar. This was Persian.

Persian suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Twilight.

Twilight - _Here, kitty, kitty_."

She whispered to him. Persian just yawned.

Twilight - _Come, kitty, come on_."

Twilight whispered. Persian just turned his back to her.

Twilight - PERSIAN, COME HERE!"

Twilight shouted lowly, yet Persian could hear it and he turned to her. Persian just stepped out of his bed and walked up to Twilight.

Then Persian yawned again as he scratched the floor. Suddenly he stopped when Twilight closed the door.

Twilight - I'm sorry if your Highness doesn't like to have early breakfast."

Twilight said as she walked up to the stairs with Persian as Basil, Dawson, and Fievel looked behind a pillar and Persian glared at them as he and Twilight went downstairs as she said,

Twilight - It's certainly not my idea of having to feed you first. But it's orders. Come on."

Fievel - That's Persian, right?"

Fievel asked as he imitated Persian's silly walking.

Basil - Yup, that's Persian my dear boy."

Basil told him. Fievel laughed as he said,

Fievel - Well I'll show Persian a thing or two!"

Then he was about to walk up to Persian when Dawson stopped him.

Dawson - Oh no, no, no, chap sure he may walk funny but looks can be deceiving nonetheless.


	4. Breakfast Time

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**BREAKFAST TIME**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Persian had arrived at the kitchen, where a large orange dog slept and growled mid-sleep, startling Persian. The orange dog had black stripes all around him and a tan mane and tail and a green collar with golden licenses. This was Arcanine.

Twilight - Arcanine?

Twilight called while coming over to where he was, and then she shouted,

Twilight - Arcanine!

By the time, he had bitten the rug, and he was about to rip it off he woke up.

Arcanine then calmed down, stopped biting the rug, and turned to Twilight, who petted him as she said,

Arcanine - Dreaming about chasing Persian?"

He nodded.

Twilight - Got him this time?"

He nodded in agreement. But Twilight then scolded,

Twilight - That's bad."

Arcanine was completely shocked with what she said and put his head down in shame. Persian snickered menacingly.

Twilight - What if they had heard you upstairs? You know there are orders."

Twilight said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray,

Twilight - So if you want to stay on your nice, warm bed, you got to get rid of this dreams. Do you know how?"

Arcanine shook his head.

Twilight - Just learn to like Persian."

Twilight shrugged. Arcanine just growled a bit.

Persian then walked around Arcanine as she said,

Twilight - No I mean it. Persian has good points too. Example, he..."

Twilight paused for a moment.

Twilight - Well, sometimes he..."

She paused again. Persian slightly smirked.

Twilight - Well, there must be something good about him."

Persian glared at the pony as Arcanine burst into laughter. Then Persian got an idea. He went over to him and scratched his face. Arcanine growled at the cat in response.

Persian shouted, startling Twilight.

Twilight - Arcanine!

She said as she went over to Arcanine and dragged him outside the door,

Twilight - Oh, Arcanine, let's go outside. I know it's hard for you, but at least we should try to get along."

Twilight then frowned at Persian as she gave him his bowl of milk while she said,

Twilight - And that includes YOU, Your Majesty."

Twilight then picked up a small bag with corn grains and went outside as Persian kept glaring at her.

Twilight - Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!"

She shouted to the animals as Basil, Dawson, Fievel, and the other mice came up to a window as they saw Twilight sprinkling the grains around as the animals came up to her.

Basil - Come on, chaps! It's breakfast time!"

Basil exclaimed as he and the others ran downstairs.

Fievel - Breakfast, oh breakfast I get it.

He shouted as Dawson grabbed his arm and came along.

(Soon...)

Basil stopped wide-eyed and the others bumped into him and they saw Persian.

Basil - Uh-oh, it's Persian! Almost forgot about him.

The mice hid behind something. They all gathered around Basil as he spoke,

Basil - Alright chaps listen up. One of us will sneak out and trick Persian to chase him,"

Basil pointed to a wall with a hole near a broom,

Basil - To that spot, and keep him there. Then we go out. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Basil backed away as he held out his hand with his index finger up as he said,

Basil - Now let's choose someone. Back away!"

The others turned around in the same position as Manny.

Basil - Twirl your tail around mine."

The others twirled their tails around his.

Basil - Now STEP OUT!"

He shouted. The others then untwirl their tails from his tail. Basil looked at his tail and realized; he was the chosen one. Fievel was shaking hands with him.

Eerie music played as the others looked down in sadness, and Dawson waved goodbye to Basil, who waved back. Then he got courage and stepped out of the hiding place.

Basil tip-toed to where Persian was as the others watched. The cat was boredly eating his bowl of milk. Basil hid under Persian's arm and motioned to the others that he was going to kick Persian's arm so his face would fall onto the bowl. Fievel started to laugh but the others shut him up.

Basil then finally kicked Persian's arm sending his face into the bowl. Basil then spat out milk on Persian's face. Persian very angrily started to chase Basil until he entered the hole. The others came out and went to outside. It looked like Basil's plan was working... or not?

Dawson, Fievel, and the other mice finally reached Twilight, who was feeding the chickens plus the family pokemon, Torterra. Soon, Twilight saw Dawson shouting,

Dawson - Twilight, Over here!"

Twilight giggled,

Twilight - There you are, I was wondering where you were."

She then served a bowl of corn grains to them as she said,

Twilight - Alright, breakfast is served."

The other mice walked away with their bowls but chickens, who hadn't eaten yet, saw the grain and tried snatching what was left of it and unfortunately Fievel hasn't gotten any yet.

Fievel gasped and grabbed one of the grain, shouting,

Fievel - "Let g-g-g-g-go! L-L-let go now!"

Soon the chickens made Fievel let go of the grain and fell on the ground, just when Twilight was shooing,

Twilight - Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Away! Come on!"

She looked over at Fievel.

Twilight - Poor little guy, its not easy being small is it?

She then put down some grain for him.

Twilight - There you go.

The young mouse smiled with glee and picked up the sack. He then walked away, just as the other mice reached for the entrance.

They peeked in and saw Basil still trying to distract Persian. Basil took his coat off and he did a 'come-on' hand move to Persian.

Basil then did a hand-sign to the others (with Fievel following them) to come in and go on. However, in his hurry, Dawson let one of his grain fall to the ground, but Fievel caught it.

Suddenly the grain fell off the mouse's grip, startling Persian.

Basil saw Persian and gasped when he saw Fievel, gathering up the corn. Persian smirked evilly as Basil tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. He grabbed Persian's whiskers and pulled one off, but still did not work. Persian walked, slowly towards Fievel as he kept having trouble with the corn.

Basil pulled off the fur, still no use.

Pence stacked up the grain and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so he used his mouth. Basil covered his eyes, while Fievel walked.

Suddenly, he faced Persian, who opened his mouth as its name saying was heard. Fievel screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Persian stopped him by placing his paw on his tail and was about to attack him. Basil grabbed the broom and whacked Persian, making the young mouse escape.

"Basil - At least he got away."

After Persian regained focus and tried to find Fievel, what he saw is a tiny shadow of him, climbing on the cover of the table. Persian smiled, when it saw him.

(At the kitchen...)

Meanwhile Fievel sat behind the cup, panting.

But what he didn't know is that Persian lifted the cup and trapped him. Persian grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing.

Voice - **Twilight!**

Twilight - All right, all right! I'm coming! Sheesh, morning, noon, and night!"

Twilight began to make breakfast as Persian began to hide, until she walked off.

Persian went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Fievel. Persian smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Fievel is, but he took cover, when Twilight came back. She placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Persian grabbed the cup, but he noticed that he's on the pans. He searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Twilight walking back, so he hid, again. Twilight poured hot water, as Persian waited for her to walk off. After she walked off, Persian went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone!

Voice - **Twilight! **

The voice called once again as Twilight held on to the pans with her magic, while Persian followed her.

Persian kept a close eye on the pans, until he spotted Fievel, who is looking around. Persian walked up the stairs and hid himself, getting ready to grab Fievel.

Twilight kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Persian grabbed the cup, but there is no Fievel. Persian watched her, as Twilight entered a bedroom.

Twilight - Good morning, Trixie, sleep well?"

Trixie - Humph! If you care!" Take those clothes then iron them and have it done in an hour; one hour, you hear?"

Twilight - Yes, Trixie

She walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes.

Persian looked in, but the door slammed on his nose. He watched Twilight and began to hear something, but nothing.

Twilight - Good morning, Rarity,"

While Persian snuck towards the other room.

Rarity - Well, it's about time, don't forget the mending," "And don't take all day getting it done either."

Twilight - Yes Rarity.

Twilight walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Persian's nose again and try to listen as Twilight cleared her throat.

Narissa - Well, come in, child, come in!"

Said a deep female voice from the last room.

Twilight - Good morning, stepmother,"

Twilight walked into the last room, while Persian snuck towards it.

Narissa - Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties,"

Narissa's voice ordered.

Twilight - Yes, stepmother,"

She walked out and closed the door. Persian was about to get in, but he got slammed again; he looked at Twilight, who is holding more clothes, and he tried to listen. Persian grumbled.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from Rarity's room. Fievel went out of the door, until he's captured by Persian.

Rarity - Mother, oh Mother, Mother, Mother!"

Shouted Rarity as she came out of her room. Rarity had a long purple mane and tail along with a white coat, plus three blue gems on her flank and right now she wore a pink nightgown. Rarity saw Twilight, who wondered what happened.

Rarity - You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, Mother, Mother!"

She snapped as she ran to Narissa's room.

Trixie - Now, what did you do?!"

Trixie snapped at Rarity. She has a blue coat along with a sky blue mane and tail along with a crescent moon and a wand on her flank, and right now she wore a purple nightgown. Trixie then raced to Narissa's room.

Rarity - She put it there, a wretched little mouse, under my teacup!"

Twilight gasped and saw Persian.

Twilight - Alright, Persian, what did you do to him?"

She asked. Persian showed his hands, showing her no Fievel.

Twilight - Oh, you're not fooling anybody,"

Twilight picked him up by his fur with her magic,

Twilight - We'll just see about this, come on, let him go,"

Persian lifted up his foot.

Twilight - No, the other one, come on!"

Persian lifted up his other foot, showing Fievel.

Twilight - Oh, poor little thing."

She said sadly. Fievel ran off. Persian glared angrily at him.

Twilight - Geez, Persian, won't you ever learn?"

Narissa - Twilight!"

Twilight - Yes, step-mother,"

Twilight walked toward the room, while Trixie and Rarity walked out as Persian followed Twilight.

Rarity - Are you going to get it?"

Narissa - Close the door, Twilight,"

She closed the door, leaving Rarity and Trixie. Trixie shoved Rarity to look through the keyhole, but Rarity shoved her back. They both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

(At Narissa's room...)

At Narissa's room, Twilight stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble.

At the bed laid a darkish purple coated unicorn with black mane and tail, brown eyes and a dragon fang on her flank. It's none other than Narissa herself.

Narissa - Come here,"

She said, while Persian hops onto the bed and lay down next to her, as Twilight walked towards it, while Narissa stared at her, not happy.

Twilight - Oh please, you don't think…"

Narissa - Hold you tongue!"

She said as Twilight closed her mouth.

Narissa - Now…" It seems we have time on our hands..."

Twilight - But I was trying to…"

Twilight tried to explain.

Narissa - Silence!"

Narissa snapped, as Twilight was silenced again. Narissa then explained,

Narissa - Now the time for practical jokes has come to an end. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…"

Twilight - But I just…"

Narissa - Do it again!"

She snapped,

Narissa - And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…"

Persian looked at her.

Narissa - Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Persian gets his bath."

Narissa concluded. At this, Persian is shocked and mutters silently, "Persian..."


	5. Getting Ready For The Ball

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**KING SOMBRA'S IDEA/**_

_**GETTING READY FOR THE BALL**_

* * *

During the day, by the window of the royal castle, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a ruby red crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

Voice - My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!"

Someone shouted; inside of the castle is a unicorn with a dark gray coat, a mane that was black along with his tail that flowed like a shadow, red eyes, silver armor, and a red royal cloak. This is King Sombra, the king of the land.

Sombra - It's time for him to marry and settle down!"

Sombra said angrily.

Coming out from behind the chair is a panda. He had a red Chinese vest and pants along with a black sash around his wast. This is Po, the Duke.

Po - Of course, your majesty. But you must be patient."

Sombra - _**I AM PATIENT!"**_

Sombra roared as the corner of his eyes let out purple flames and threw the ink, as Po took cover. Sombra calmed down,

Sombra - "You know I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my grand-children before I go."

Po - I understand, Sombra

Sombra - No, no you don't know what it means to see your only child,"

Sombra said and showed Po a picture of himself and a little baby, who is an Alicorn named Lunar Night, then he showed the pictures of him growing up,

Sombra - Grow farther, farther and farther,"

He showed a picture of Lunar, now a young stallion.

Sombra - He loved me in this deserted old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again,"

Sombra began to cry.

Po - Now Sombra

Po got out a tissue and let him blow his nose,

Po - Perhaps if we just let him alone."

Sombra - Let him alone?!"

Sombra snapped as Po ran to the table. He then added,

Sombra - With his silly romantic ideas?!"

Po - But sire, imagination of love,"

Sombra - Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions,"

Sombra pushed the books away and placed the little statues of a boy and a girl,

Sombra - So we're arranging the conditions."

Po - But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…"

Po said, worried, as he pointed to the boy figure.

Sombra - Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming home today, isn't he?"

Po - Yes, sir,"

Po replied, backing away on the table.

Sombra - Well, maybe we should try out a ball to celebrate his return."

Sombra added, coming on the table.

Po - Good one, sir,"

Sombra - If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just…"

He chuckled,

Sombra - Happen to be there, why he is bound to show his interest to one of them, isn't he?"

He grabbed Po by the vest,

Sombra -"_**ISN'T HE?!"**_

Po - Yes sir.

Sombra - The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!"

Sombra said happily. Po fell out of the chair, while Sombra laughed,

Sombra - It can't possibly fail,"

He noticed that Po had a knight helmet over his head.

Sombra - Can it?"

Po - Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. We shall arrange the ball for…"

Sombra - Tonight,"

Po - Tonight. Tonight? But sire…"

Po tried to explain.

Sombra - Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?"

Sombra asked and walked away.

Po - Yes, your majesty,"

Po replied, very glum. He sensed that this ball was going to be a disaster... or was it?

At the house, Narissa who is wearing a black vest and a black cape, Trixie who is wearing a purple cloak, and Rarity, now wearing a red and yellow dress (The one she wore in her imagination of the Ticket Master Episode), are in a room, practicing a song.

Narissa - Prepare phase two,"

Narissa said, playing the piano, while Rarity began to play her flute and Trixie began to sing horribly.

Trixie: (singing horribly) _**Sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

On the couch, Persian covered his ears. He couldn't stand that horrible voice.

_**High-high-high-high-high above me**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

Persian walked out of the room and slammed the door. As he walked, he saw Twilight singing the same song, only in a prettier way, while she's cleaning the floor.

Twilight: _**High-high-high-high-high above**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

Persian walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Twilight.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale **_

_**Sing sweet…nightingale**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale…sing**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Oh sing sweet**_

_**Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly, she saw Persian, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Twilight saw that he made a mess all over the floor.

Twilight - Persian! You mean old cat!"

Twilight snapped as she threw the wet rag. Persian kept jumping, leaving his tracks on the floor.

Twilight - Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson you rotten little furball,"

Twilight grabbed her broom, about to whack Persian with it, but she heard a knock from the door.

Monkey - Open in the name of the King Sombra,"

Monkey (Kung Fu Panda), shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Twilight opened the door as Monkey handed her the letter as he said,

Monkey - An urgent message from his imperial majesty."

Behind the pillar, Basil, Dawson, and Fievel watched to see what's going on.

Twilight - Thank you,"

Twilight said, closing the door.

Basil - From the king, what's it say, Twilight?"

Feivel - Yeah, what does it s-s-s-s-s-s-say?"

Twilight - I don't know, he said it's urgent,"

Twilight replied as she heard Trixie's horrible voice,

Twilight - Maybe I should interrupt... the music lesson."

She smirked, walking upstairs. Basil and Fievel chuckled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

(At the room where Narissa, Trixie, and Rarity were...)

Trixie: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

As Trixie sang the last tone, Rarity finger missed a tune and when she did that caused Trixie to mess up. Trixie glared at Rarity as she tried to get back into tune.

Trixie - You clumsy…"

Trixie grabbed the flute and bonked Rarity's head; she looked around as Trixie handed the flute back to her.

Trixie - You did it on purpose!"

Rarity then bonked Trixie back and they began to argue.

Narissa - Girls, girls!" Remember, self-control,"

As Narissa began to play the piano again; she heard a knock from the door.

Narissa - Yes?!"

Twilight entered the room, holding the letter,

Narissa - Twilight, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…"

Twilight - But this just arrived from the palace,"

Rarity and Trixie - From the palace!"

They ran towards Twilight. Trixie grabbed the letter, trying to read it, but Rarity wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Narissa used her magic to get the letter, breaking up the fight.

Narissa - I'll read it,"

She said as Basil, Dawson, and Fievel watched from their hiding spot,

Narissa - Well, there's to be a ball."

Rarity and Trixie - A ball!"

Narissa - In honor of his highness, prince Lunar Night,"

She continues.

Rarity and Trixie - Oh, the prince,"

The girls gasped.

Narissa - And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,"

She finished.

Rarity - Why, that's us!"

Trixie - And I'm so eligible,"

Trixie added. Dawson and Fievel laughed silently as Basil did a 'You're kidding me' hand gesture.

Twilight - Why that means I can go too,"

Trixie - Her dancing with the prince?

Trixie laughed as the mice glared at her.

Rarity - I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?"

Rarity asked mockingly then she and Trixie laughed.

Twilight - Well, why not?" After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'"

Narissa - Yes, so it does," Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

Narissa smiled.

Twilight - Oh, I will I promise,"

Twilight said, grinning.

Narissa - And if you find something suitable to wear,"

Twilight - I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step-mother Maleficent,"

Twilight said as she closed the door.

Trixie - Mother, did you just realize what you just said?"

Narissa - Of course, I said **IF**,"

Narissa replied, putting emphasis on the 'if'.

Trixie - Oh, if,"

Trixie smiled as she and Rarity chuckled, while Narissa chuckled as well.

(At Twilight's room...)

Meanwhile, at Twilight's room, shegot out what looked like a purple dress (Her dress she wore in the episode The Canterlot Wedding) and showed it to her animal friends.

Twilight - Isn't it lovely?" It was my mother's, my real mother that is."

Dawson - It looks a bit old my dear,"

Twilight - Well it looks a little old-fashioned, but I'll fix that,"

Twilight replied, as she places her dress on the stand.

Fievel - How will you d-d-d-d-do that?"

Twilight - Wait a minute,"

She got out the book,

Twilight - There should be some good ideas here,"

She turned a few pages, until she found a perfect model sheet of a dress that looked like Twilight's mother's, but with a few changes.

Twilight - Ah-Ha! Here it is,"

She showed it to her friends.

Tinkerbell - Oh, that's very nice,"

Basil - I like it, jolly good looking"

Fievel - How will you do it?"

Twilight - I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads to make it pretty and then I…"

Twilight said, but she was cut off when she heard Trixie's voice call her.

Trixie - **TWILIGHT! **

Trixie called from downstairs.

Twilight - Oh, now what do they want?"

Trixie - Twilight!

She sighed,

Twilight - Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait."

Trixie - Twilight, Twilight!

Twilight - All right, all right, I'm coming!"

She walked out of the room, leaving her friends.

Basil - Poor Twilight," Every time when she finds a minute, that's the time when they begin with it! Twilight, Twilight…"

Trixie - **Twilight! **

Trixie shouted from downstairs. Basil glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her foster family calling her. With that, the mouse began to sing.

Basil: _**Twilight, Twilight**_

_**Night and day is Twilight**_

_**Light the fire, fix the breakfast**_

_**Wash the dishes, do the laundry**_

Tinkerbell, Margalo: _**And the sweeping and the dusting**_

_**They always keep her hopping**_

Basil: _**She'll go around in circles**_

_**Till she's very, very dizzy**_

_**Still they holler**_

Tinkerbell and Margalo: _**Keep her busy, Twilight**_

Basil - Yeah, they'll keep her busy," You know what? Twilight's not going to that ball."

Tinkerbell - What?"

Margalo - Not going?"

Archimedes - Who?"

Basil - You'll see chaps…they fix her," Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

Fievel - Poor T-T-T- Twilight,"

Fievel said, very sad. Tink thought for a moment then away, and has an idea,

Tinkerbell - Hey we can do it!"

Tinkerbell: _**We can do it, we can do it**_

_**We can help poor Twilight**_

_**We can make this dress so pretty**_

_**There's nothing on it really**_

The animals gasped, loving Tink's idea as they gathered around the book.

Everyone: _**We'll tie a sash around it **_

_**Putting it through it**_

_**She'll dance around the ball**_

_**She'll be more beautiful of all**_

_**In a lovely dress will make for Twilight**_

The birds flew in, helping the animals working on the dress.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry**_

_**Gonna help poor Twilight**_

_**Got no time for dilly-dally**_

_**We got to get it going**_

Fievel: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Basil: _**And I can do the sewing**_

Tinkerbell: _**Leave the sewing to the women**_

_**You go get some trimming**_

Everyone: _**We'll make a lovely dress for Twilight**_

_**We'll make a lovely dress for Twilight**_

Basil, Dawson, and Feivel climbed down through their hiding spot.

Dawson - Hurry, Fievel!"

Dawson said to his friend, and then he chuckled,

Dawson - Twilight is going have quite a surprise indeed!"


	6. Chase Yet Again

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**CHASE YET AGAIN**_

* * *

Basil opened the door, as he and Fievel watched Trixie and Rarity giving a bunch of clothes to Twilight. The purple unicorn held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Narissa stopped her.

Narissa - And Twilight,"

Twilight - Yes?"

Narissa - When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Persian, I have a few little things,"

Narissa finished.

Twilight - Very well,"

Twilight sighed as she walked out of the door.

Rarity - Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!"

Rarity threw her purple sash on the ground as Basil and Fievel watched.

Trixie - You should take these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!"

Trixie kicked her sapphire beads to the floor.

Trixie - Trash!"

Trixie said as she left with Rarity and closed the door.

Basil - Come on, now be careful,"

Basil said walked out.

Fievel - Okay, real c-c-c-c-careful,"

Basil - Dawson stay here.

Dawson - Right

He said as Basil and Fievel made there way, but what they didn't know is that Persian is sleeping on the stool. Basil and Fievel ran towards the purple sash Rarity threw earlier.

Basil - "We can use that, pearl necklace

Fievel - It's pretty…"

Said Fievel, but suddenly, Basil hushed him,

Basil - Shh, be quiet We are not alone in this room.

He said as he pointed at Persian.

The two began to drag the sash below the stool Persian slept.

Suddenly, Persian opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Persian stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Basil and Fievel.

Persian began to attack them as they jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Persian tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Persian is now prepared to attack if the mice ever come out.

Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed those two again. Basil pointed to Fievel, showing him the beads Trixie threw down earlier.

Fievel - Oh the beads!"

He giggled, very excited.

Basil gasped and shushed him up, while he looked at Persian. The cat saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Persian sat on the beads, smirking at them. They saw him, until Basil whispered to Fievel's ear. Persian watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Basil coming out. Persian got out his claws and watched him, walking towards him, but he walked to the other side.

Persian saw Basil humming a song as he pulled the buttons out. Persian got up and walked slowly towards him. The mouse smiled, while distracting Persian.

As Persian continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Fievel, sneaking to get the beads, but Persian sat on them again as Fievel got back into the hole. Persian looked at Basil as he kept getting the buttons.

Persian has a plan by taking the beads with him. Fievel gasped, while Persian went closer to Basil, getting ready to attack him. Basil, suddenly, threw one button at Persian's nose and that got Persian angry. Basil jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Persian.

Meanwhile, Fievel got out of his hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Persian began to search for Basil, but he is behind him and watched Fievel, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden he tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Persian's attention and Basil closed his eyes. Persian attempted to grab Basil, but he dodged it and went back into the pile with Persian chasing him.

While Fievel gathered up the pieces, Basil got through the sleeve, follow by Persian, but he got stuck. Basil helped Fievel, pick up the pieces, while Persian slithered towards them. He picked up the pieces quickly. As Fievel picked up the last piece, Persian is in front of him, but Basil grabbed him as Persian hit the wall hard and got back to help the others making Twilight's dress.

(At Twilight's room...)

Back at Twilight's room, the animals, continued to make her dress as they sing the song Twilight sang.

Everyone: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

Margalo and Archimedes held the measuring tape as Heather (Over The Hedge) read the inches. RJ, Vern, and Ozzie drew the lines.

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Suddenly, Tink grabbed her skirt as she glared at Basil and Fievel, who were using the scissors.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Batty, Wilbur (Rescuers Down Under) and the other birds flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Basil and Fievel placed the pins on the dress.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Fievel: _**If you keep on b-b-b-believing**_

Basil: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Tink and Margalo began to sew the dress. RJ, Vern and Jiminy Cricket measured on top of the dress and Jiminy told Heather how many inches.

Heather - Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,"

She counted the laces as the birds picked them up. Basil and Fievel gathered up the thread and whistled at the birds.

Archimedes - Alright,"

Him and Margalo fly, then pick them up. RJ picked up the thread and Heather slid it through the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sewing.

Vern and Hammy tied the sash, making a bow. Basil cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.


	7. A Miracle Appears

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**WHENEVER DOUBT ARRIVES, **_

_**A MIRACLE APPEARS**_

* * *

The night had come and it is 8 o'clock at the castle, it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet prince Lunar Night.

Back at Twilight's home, the chariot had arrived driven by Monkey then stopped and he looked up. Twilight saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Narissa opened it,

Narissa - Yes?"

Twilight - The chariot is here,"

Narissa - Oh,"

Narissa saw that Twilight is not wearing the dress she made,

Narissa - Why Twilight, you're not ready."

Twilight - I'm not going,"

She said, not facing Narissa.

Narissa - Not going?"

She smiled as her two daughters watched, grinning,

Narissa - Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time."

Twilight - Yes, goodnight,"

She walked away. Narissa and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

(At Twilight's room...)

Twilight walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle,

Twilight - Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful."

She smiled sadly.

Suddenly, some sort of light got her attention as she turned around.

RJ and Archimedes opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were longer, there was a purple sash on the bottom, and sapphire beads next to it.

Twilight - Why, it's my…"

Animals - Surprise, surprise, surprise!"

The animals shouted.

Fievel - H-H-H-Happy birthday!"

Basil - No, no, no dash it all!"

Twilight - Well, I've never dreamed of it,"

Twilight picked up the dress,

Twilight - It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much."

(Later...)

At the living room, Narissa and the girls walked downstairs; Maleficent was wearing a black dress with long sleeves, gold bracelets on her front hooves, a black cape and black shoes, while Trixie wore a purple dress with a wand on it, and blue shoes.

Rarity wore a pink dress (The one she wore in Too Many Pinkies).

As Narissa leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember,

Narissa - Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…"

Twilight - Wait!"

Twilight called that got the others' attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress (It is the one she wore at the Canterlot Wedding episode) her friends made plus her mane was done over with the beads on top of it,

Twilight - Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

The other two girls looked shocked as Narissa stood there. Basil, Dawson, Fievel, and the others watched from upstairs.

Trixie - Twilight?!"

Rarity - How did-?! She can't-?!"

They began to act like spoil brats, until Narissa hushed them.

Narissa - Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Twilight?"

Narissa asked, while Twilight smiled sheepishly.

Narissa - And I never go back on my word,"

She walked towards her as Twilight looked startled and sort of scared. Basil has a bad feeling about this as Fievel looked concerned, what was this mare up to.

Narissa - How very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch; don't you think so, Trixie?"

Trixie - No, I don't. I think she's…"

Trixie gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her,

Trixie - Why you little thief!"

Fievel is about to attack them, but Basil and Dawson pulled hold him back, while Trixie shouted,

Trixie - They're MY beads! Give them here!"

Trixie yanked the beads away from Twilight's mane, breaking them and also ruining the mane as well.

Twilight - Oh no!" Please!

Rarity - Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!"

Rarity ripped her own sash away from Twilight. Suddenly, Trixie joined her by ripping half of Twilight's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Twilight begged them to stop.

Narissa - Girls, girls! That's quite enough,"

She opened the door as the girls walked outside,

Narissa - Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself,"

Twilight stood there, wearing her now-torn dress.

Narissa - Goodnight,"

Narissa smirked cruelly, closing the door. Twilight ran crying; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. It looked like all hope was lost for her, or was it?

At the farm, Torterra and Arcanine saw Twilight running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her hooves. Torterra and Arcanine walked out of the farm, looking sad. Basil, Dawson, Fievel, RJ, Ozzie, Vern, and Hammy also looked sad.

Twilight -Oh no, none of this is true," It's just no use,"

What she didn't know is that sparkles of stars floated towards her, which got the others attention, as they looked around very confused,

Twilight - No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing."

As Twilight kept crying, more stars formed a beautiful dark blue Alicorn with a mane that glittered like the night sky, blue eyes, a black vest with a crescent moon with a cutie mark on her flank that resembled it, and a black tiara. The Alicorn comforted the crying Twilight.

Alicorn - Nothing, my dear?" Oh, you don't really mean that."

Twilight - Oh, but I do,"

Twilight said, not knowing who she's talking to.

Alicorn - Nonsense young one, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am,"

The Alicorn smiled, which got Twilight startled,

Alicorn - Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

Twilight - The ball? Oh, but I'm not…"

Twilight looked at her ruined dress.

Alicorn - Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time,"

Twilight - Miracles?"

The Alicorn nodded,

Alicorn - Watch.

Her horn began to flow a dark blue then it surrounded her and all of a sudden she is in a purple dress (The one she wore in the Magical Mystery Cure Episode)

Twilight gasped of what she had seen.

Twilight - That means you're my..."

Alicorn - Alicorn Godmother, Princess Luna?"

Asked the Alicorn, then she winked to Twilight, "

Luna - Of course, but you can call me Luna.

Basil - Look what she did,"

Fievel - How did she d-d-d-d-do that?"

Luna - Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a red apple."

Luna pointed at a red apple somewhere.

Twilight - A red apple?"

Luna - Yep, now the magic words,"

Luna now remembered and tried to make her horn work until it activated. She waved her horn as her magic flew towards the apple, making it move.

Luna: _**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibity bobity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibity bobity boo**_

The apple ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibity bobity boo**_

_**It'll do magic believe it or not**_

_**Bibity bobity boo**_

The core from the apple began to grow, while Spirit and Ed got out of the way.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo**_

_**But the thingamabob that does the job is**_

_**Bibity bobity boo**_

Chorus: _**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibity bobity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibity-bobity-bibpity-bobity-bibity- bobity-boo**_

The apple changed into a beautiful, red chariot. The gang saw the whole thing.

Twilight - Wow, it's beautiful,"

Luna - Yes, isn't it?" Now with an elegant chariot like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…The Animals."

Torterra looked shocked.

Fievel - A-a-a-animals?"

Luna - Isn't it nice, why we'll have chariot in five,"

Luna pointed her horn,

Luna - "Just a wave of my horn and will finish the trick. Bibity bobity boo!"

Then Basil, Dawson, RJ, and Vern got transformed into ponies.

Basil is a brown pony, Dawson is a grey pony, RJ is a tan pony, and Vern is a dark green pony.

Luna - By the stars, what did I do? I was sure there were five of them, there should be one more,"

Luna spotted Fievel, who was hiding,

Luna - There you are,"

The mouse ran off, until Persian is in front of him, holding a teacup.

Luna - Bibity bobity boo!"

Luna chanted. Fievel was now a red pony, with Persian on it. Persian lifted the cage and found out that he is not here. He noticed that pony Fievel is glaring at him and he neighed at him, scaring Persian. Persian fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him.

Twilight - Poor Persian,"

Luna - Serves him right, I say," Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a human."

Twilight - You're kidding me."

Luna - But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too,"

Luna used her magic and it lifted Torterra towards the driver's seat,

Luna - For instead of a pokemon, why the driver of course. Bibpity bobpity boo!"

Torterra then changed into a man with green hair and yellow clothing, holding the steering reins.

Luna - Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes. The finishing touch. And that's you,"

Twilight smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Arcanine,

Luna - Yes, Arcanine, that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibity bobity boo!"

Arcanine changed into a man with tan hair and an orange suit.

Luna - Well, hop in, Twilight, we can't waste time,"

Twilight - But…"

Twilight tried to explain.

Luna - Now, now don't try to thank me,"

Twilight - Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress-"

Luna - Yes, it's lovely, love-"

Luna then saw the dress was torn,

Luna - Goodness me, young one! You can't go in that,"

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. Luna began to measure her.

Luna - Let's see, your size, your eye color. Simple, yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibity bobity, Bibity bobity boo!"

Twilight's dress transformed into a new dress that was beyond words could describe and also her mane was a bit longer and more shinier not to mention she has a golden tiara on her mane that had her cutie mark on it, golden slippers with her cutie mark on each of them, and to top it off she now has wings. (Her dress she wore during her coronation).

Twilight - Oh, it's such a lovely dress,"

Twilight said, very happily. She then showed the dress to the others as she added.

Twilight - Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

Twilight then showed her slippers to the others.

Twilight - And look! Golden slippers. And they even have my cutie mark!"

The young pony now an alicorn herself walked up to Luna.

Twilight - Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

She said as she twirled around.

Twilight - Yes, Twilight, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," You have only till midnight…"

Twilight - Midnight? Oh thank you,"

Luna - Now you must understand," "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

Twilight - Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for, and its all thanks to you"

Luna - Bless you, young one, Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry now, the ball can't wait,"

Luna said as Twilight got into the chariot,

Luna - Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!"

Luna waved goodbye and winked back to Twilight, who now is on her way to the ball. The chariot rode through the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


	8. So This Is Love

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**SO THIS IS LOVE**_

* * *

At the castle, the ball goes on as Monkey introduce the maidens to Prince Lunar, a young alicorn stallion with a black coat, a blue mane with a black streak, blue eyes, and an open book on his flank and he is wearing a dark blue shirt with gold cufflinks and a vest that had his cutie mark on it (His suit and vest is similar to Shining's during the Canterlot Wedding Episode only it is dark blue and his cutie mark is on the vest).

Apparently, he seemed bored with this whole ball thing.

Monkey - Lyra Heartstrings from Canterlot itself."

Monkey introduced as Lyra came up to Lunar.

Sombra and Po watched from above as Monkey introduced,

Monkey - Bon Bon, from Ponyville

Lunar yawned as he looked at Sombra.

Sombra - (Groans) The boy is not cooperating, I can't understand it!"

Sombra pounded his hoof,

Sombra - There must be a least one who make a suitable mother!"

Po hushed him,

Po - Sombra.

Sombra - I mean a suitable wife,"

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile, Twilight looked around in the castle and walked, as the guards watched her.

Twilight - Er... Hello there."

She said sheepishly to the guards then she walks towards the hall.

(Back in the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, Trixie and Rarity were next as Monkey introduced,

Monkey - Trixie and Rarity, from Ponyville."

The girls walked towards Lunar who rolled his eyes as the girls curtsied.

Lunar - Here it goes again..."

He muttered under his breath.

Sombra shivered,

Sombra - I give up. Even I could expect the boy to…"

Po - Well, if I may say so, your majesty, I did try to warn you, but you are incurably romantic," No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail,"

Po continues the story,

Po - The prince bowing to the assembly,"

As Lunar bowed, he stops and sees Twilight, who is looking around.

Po - Suddenly he stops; he looks up. For a low there she stands, the mare of his dreams,"

Lunar walked past Rarity and Trixie, while Sombra wondered where he was going.

Po - Who she is or where did she come from? He knows not nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here,"

Po added as Lunar walked towards Twilight and held her hoof, which made her startled; he bowed and she curtsied.

Po - Here's the maid that's destined to be his bride,"

Po completed as Sombra smiled that his son has found a maid.

Po chuckled,

Po - Pretty plot for fairy tales, but in real life,"

He chuckled some more as Sombra glared at him,

Po - It was for doom to failure."

Sombra - Failure, eh?"

Sombra laughed, very happily as he grabbed Po and made him look,

Sombra - Take a look at that, my furry friend!"

They looked at Lunar, who kissed Twilight's hoof,

Sombra - Who is she, do you know her?"

Po - No sire," I've never seen her before."

Sombra - That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!"

Sombra ordered. Octavia smiled and began conducting the band. Sombra shouted at the other servants,

Sombra - Lights! The lights!"

At the ball room, Lunar and Twilight began to waltz as the lights dimmed.

Sombra chuckled and nudged Po,

Sombra - Failure, huh?"

Po chuckled sarcastically as Sombra yawned,

Sombra - Well, now time for a good night sleep."

Po - Quite so, sire, I believe I have to…"

Sombra - You will stay right here,"

Sombra pushed him back on the chair, lightly,

Sombra - See that they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately."

Po - Notify me immediately,"

He said mockingly.

Sombra - "And remember!"

Sombra shouted, which got Po scared,

Sombra - If anything goes wrong…"

Sombra does a slice motion across his neck and left, dancing his way to his room.

(At the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, Narissa and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Lunar and Twilight, but they can't.

Rarity - Who is she, mother?"

Trixie - Do you know her?" Well, the prince knows her, but I never seen her before."

Narissa - Nor I, but she certainly is…"

She noticed something familiar,

Narissa - Wait, there is something familiar about her,"

Maleficent followed them, as they waltz outside. Narissa paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of her. Po cleared his throat smiling.

Outside, Lunar and Twilight kept waltzing, smiling at each other.

Woman singer: _**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

_**I'm all aglow**_

_**And now I know**_

Man and woman singer: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

Lunar and Twilight walked outside, towards the fountain.

_**My heart has wings**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

They continued waltzing to the beautiful field.

_**So this is the miracle that I've been **_

_**Dreaming of**_

_**So this is love**_

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Twilight gasped,

Twilight - Oh my goodness!"

Lunar - What's the matter?"

Twilight - It's midnight,"

Lunar - Yes, so it is but why…"

Twilight - Goodbye,"

Twilight began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks.

Lunar - Now, now wait, you can't go now,"

Twilight - Oh I must, please, please I must,"

Lunar - But why?"

Twilight - Well, I…oh the prince I haven't met the prince."

Lunar - The prince? But didn't you know…"

The bell rang at the clock tower.

Twilight - Goodbye,"

Lunar - No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Wait, please wait!"

Twilight ran through the curtains as Po slept on the chair,

Twilight - Goodbye."

He waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving,

Po - I say, young lady!"

Lunar - Wait!"

Lunar shouted, but he is blocked by the other women. Twilight ran downstairs, but she noticed that her gold slipper slipped off her hoof she was about to retrieve it, but she saw Po's shadow.

Po - Young lady, ma'am!"

Po shouted, picking up her shoe,

Po - Just a moment!"

Twilight didn't listen as she went back to the chariot and she and her friends drove off.

Po - Stop that chariot!" Close those gates!"

The gates began to close, but Twilight and the others made it out in time.

Po - "Follow that chariot!"

The guards rode their horses, going after Twilight. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell ranged, her chariot had changed back into a red apple.

The bell ranged one more time and the ponies changed back to normal. The others kept running, until Basil stopped them. Torterra and Arcanine had changed back to normal, as did Twilight, and her dress changed back into her torn one.

Twilight and the others ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards ran, smashing the apple.

Twilight - I'm sorry,"

Twilight apologized, while Basil and Fievel stood next to her,

Twilight - I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced…I'm sure that even the prince couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…"

Basil - Twilight, look, look a gold slipper,"

Fievel - Yeah, your slipper,"

Fievel added. Twilight realized that she's wearing that other slipper and she took it off.

Twilight - Thank you, Luna, wherever you are." Thank you so much for everything."


	9. Narissa Finds Out The Truth

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**NARISSA FINDS OUT THE TRUTH**_

* * *

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Po stood in front of the door of Sombra's room, where he sleeps.

Po pretends to talk to Sombra,

Po - Your highness, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this gold slipper. Yes, I'll do it,"

He was about to knock the door, but he can't,

Po - No…I just can't."

Po heard laughing coming from Sombra's room; he looked through the key hole.

(At Sombra's room...)

In Sombra's room, Sombra is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Sombra had as two little foals on his back. They are having fun, until one of the foals bonked his scepter on Sombra's head. Sombra woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

Sombra - Well, come in," Come in!"

Po entered the room and was going to tell what happen,

Po - Your majesty…"

Sombra - So, he's proposed already,"

Sombra shook Po's hand,

Sombra - Tell me all about it. So where did she live?"

Po - I didn't get a chance,"

Sombra - Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday, all that sort of thing."

Po - But…"

Po tried to explain.

Sombra - Here, have a popsicle, take a few more,"

Sombra shoved one in Po's mouth, chuckling.

Po - But, but, but…"

Sombra - Better be right pass this early."

Po - But, if you just only listen…"

Sombra then made his horn glow,

Sombra - And for you my friend…"

Po - Sombra, please,"

Sombra - A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…"

Sombra wondered,

Sombra - By the way, what title would you like?"

Po - Sire, she got away,"

Po finally told the unicorn.

Po - She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…"

Sombra stopped at the moment, when Po told him,

Sombra - _**SHE WHAT?! **_Why you…you…you traitor!"

Sombra's horn glowed red, very angry as Po stood back.

Po - No sire, remember your blood pressure!"

Sombra - _**PIECES!"**_

Sombra sliced Po's popsicle in half; he gasped.

Po - No sire, no!"

Po ran behind the chair.

Sombra - _**SABOTAGE!"**_

Sombra crushed the chair as Po ran by the table,

Sombra - You were in league with the prince all along!"

Po - I tried to stop her,"

He slid under the table,

Po - But she vanished to thin air!"

Sombra - Unlikely story!"

Sombra slammed his two front legs, smashing the table. Po jumped up.

Po jumped on the bed, very high,

Po - But it's true! All we could find is the sparkling blue slipper!"

Sombra - The whole thing is a plot!"

Sombra jumped after Po, about to attack him, but Po dodged.

Po - But he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her; he's determine to marry her!"

Sombra - What? What did you say?"

Po jumped way to the chandelier,

Po - Lunar, he'll marry no one, but the girl who fits this slipper,"

Po showed him the slipper.

Sombra - He said that, did he?" We got her!"

Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed the Goofy Holler when they landed on the bed.

Po - But this slipper may fit any number of girls,"

Sombra - That's his problem. He's giving his word, we'll hold him to it,"

Po - No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it,"

Po refused.

Sombra - You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the slipper fits,"

Sombra held his horn close to Po's face; he gulped,

Sombra - Bring her in."

Po - Yes, your majesty,"

(The next day...)

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the gold slipper will marry Lunar Night. Little do they know the only one who fits the bracelet is a certain unicorn maiden...

At Twilight's home, Narissa walked upstairs, looking for Twilight,

Narissa - Twilight! Twilight! Twilight, oh where is that.

Twilight - Yes, here I am,

Twilight opened the door.

Narissa - Oh, my daughters where are they?

Narissa asked.

Twilight - I think they re still asleep,

She replied.

Narissa - Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!

Narissa ordered as Twilight hurried back.

Basil - I wonder what s the matter,

Basil wondered when he is with Twilight.

Fievel - What's the matter with her?

Basil - I don't know, let s find out,

They both ran to another hiding spot. In Trixie's room, Narissa opened the door,

Narissa - Trixie, Trixie.

Trixie - What?

She asked, very tired.

Narissa - Get up, quick this instant. We haven't a moment to lose,

Narissa said as she walked to Rarity's room.

Basil and Fievel watched her,

Narissa - Get up Rarity.

Rarity - What for?

She asked, yawning.

Narissa - Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom, Hurry now, he'll be here any moment.

Rarity - Who is?

Narissa - The grand duke, He s been hunting all night.

Trixie - Hunting?

Narissa - For that girl, the one who lost her slipper to that ball, last night. They say he's in madly in love with her.

Rarity - The duke?

Narissa - No, the prince!

Twilight gasped, holding the tray, The prince, she dropped the tray.

Narissa gasped, when she heard a breaking noise,

Narissa - You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters dress.

Trixie - What for?

She asked.

Rarity - If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?

Rarity asked, covering up with a blanket.

Narissa - You two, listen to me,

She yanked the blanket away,

Narissa - There is still a chance that one of you can get it.

Rarity and Trixie - One of us?

Rarity - Why mother, what do you mean?

Narissa - Just this, no one, not even the prince knows who that girl is,

Fievel - We know, we know its Twilight!

He shouted, but Basil shushed him.

Narissa didn't listen because she continues,

Narissa - The Golden Slipper with a hot pink star is their only clue. Now, the duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the slipper fits, then by the king's command, that girl can be the prince s bride.

Twilight - His bride,

Twilight whispered.

Rarity and Trixie - His bride?!

They asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave it to Twilight, who smiled dreamily

Rarity - What s the matter with her?

Trixie - Wake up, stupid!

Rarity - We gotta get dressed,

Twilight - Dressed, oh yes,

She handed the pile to Rarity,

Twilight - We must get dressed,

She walked out of the room as Narissa and the girls stared at her.

Rarity - Mother did you see what she did?

Trixie - Are you just going to let her too...

Narissa - Quiet!

She shushed them, while watching Twilight enter through the door; Narissa looked sternly at her and followed Twilight, who is dancing, like last night. Her suspicions were proven correct, Twilight was the mysterious mare and knew that when the Duke would come, Twilight would be chosen and that was something she wasn't going to allow. Basil and Fievel watched her by the door.

Fievel - What is she going to do?

Basil - I don't know dear chap but if I had to guess nothing good. Come on.

Basil said, as he and Fievel quickly took cover as Narissa walked upstairs. They entered another hiding spot and followed her. On the ceiling, they saw her continue walking upstairs.

At Twilight's room, she brushed her hair, until Basil and Fievel entered the door, calling her name, warning her about Narissa.

Twilight - Huh? What?

Twilight asked, until she saw Narissa from the mirror, locking the door from the other side,

Twilight - Oh no, no please!

But it was too late, Narissa closed the door, locking it.

Twilight - Oh you can't, you just can't. Let me out, please! P-please!

Twilight shouted, sobbing. Basil and Fievel saw Narissa, holding a key and they glared at her. She placed the key to her pocket and walked downstairs.

Fievel - Why that no good dried up old hag, she can't do that to Twilight!

Fievel snapped about to go after her, but Basil stopped him.

Basil - We've got to get that key, come on dear boy we have much to do and less time to do it in.


	10. Rescue Mission

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**RESCUE MISSION**_

* * *

At the carriage, Po is sleeping due to the search for every girl that fits the glass Slipper. He woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the Glass Slipper. Inside, the house, Basil and Fievel saw him at the window.

Basil - Blast he's here.

Fievel - Who?

Basil - The grand duke with the slipper, come on dear boy we haven't much time,

Basil said, running off with the others.

Rarity and Trixie saw him.

Trixie - Oh mother, mother he s here,

Rarity - The grand duke,

Narissa - Now girls remember, this is your last chance, don t fail me,

She opened, revealing Monkey and Stork, blowing the trumpet.

Stork - Announcing his imperial grace, the grand duke,

He announced, while Po walked inside.

Narissa - You honor our humble home,

Narissa curtsied.

Po - Yeah sure.

Meanwhile, Basil and Fievel saw them by the table leg.

Narissa - May I introduce my daughters, Trixie and Rarity,

Trixie - Your grace,

Trixie giggled as Po shivered.

Po - His grace will read a royal proclamation,

Stork ran towards Po and held up a huge paper. Po began to read it out loud. While Chris continued reading, Basil and Fievel went on the table next to Narissa. Monkey showed the girls the Golden Slipper.

Trixie - Why that's my slipper,

Rarity - I like that, but it's my slipper!

Fievel - No, no, no! Its Twilight's slipper!

Fievel snapped from the cup, but Basil shut him up with his hat. Monkey ran out of the girls way.

Narissa - Girls, girls your manners, A thousand pardons, your grace please continue.

Po nodded and continued reading. Basil and Fievel peeked on top of the cup. Basil whispered to Fievel, pointing at Narissa's pocket, where the key is. He whispered some more, telling what s the plan in order to get the key. Basil got out of the cup, follow by Fievel.

They snuck passed Narissa, not to make a sound. Fievel helped Basil, gently getting him to the pocket.

In the pocket, Basil lifted the key to Fievel. Narissa looked upstairs, smiling as she is going to slide her hoof to the pocket.

Fievel pointed at her hand and Basil got back in. In the pocket, Basil avoided being touched by Narissa as she held her key. She dropped it, which bonked Basil's head. Narissa patted the pocket, making the key hit Basil two times.

Po finally finished reading and sat on the chair Monkey and Stork put behind him.

Narissa - You must be quite famished, your grace. May I offer you some tea?

Narissa asked as she picked up the cup with her magic, where Fievel is in. He panicked as the tea is close to his belly.

Po - Tea? Oh no thanks. We must proceed the fitting,

Narissa - Of course, Rarity?

Narissa smiled. Rarity sat on the chair as Monkey placed the slipper on her hoof.

Rarity - There, I knew it was my slipper, exactly my size,

As she kept yapping, Monkey lifted her foot, showing Po, but he gasped that her foot is too big, while Rarity gasped and continued talking.

Monkey then pounded the slipper to make it fit.

Meanwhile, Basil got the key out of Narissa's pocket.

Rarity - Mother, can you….

Narissa hushed her,

Narissa - Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace, young lady, are you sure you're trying on the right foot?

When Fievel held the other side of the key, a drop of tea landed on him; he yelped and fell along with Basil and the key. The slid towards the wall and crashed.

Basil hushed him,

Basil - Come on, chap, hurry up the stairs.

Fievel began to help Basil up the stairs, quickly. The reached a few more steps as Fievel is getting tired. Basil held the other side of the key as Fievel tried to get to the next step, but he can't.

Basil helped him up and they continued going upstairs.

Meanwhile, Rarity kept hitting Monkey by her foot, making hit his head by the piano.

Rarity - Why can't you hold still a minute?

Po got tired of this nonsense,

Po - That's enough! The next young lady, please.

Basil and Fievel have made it on top.

Basil - You hear that?

Fievel - Yeah,

Basil - Quick, we must hurry there's not a moment to lose,

They ran towards the door, leading to Twilight's room. They opened the door and went in.

Basil - Come on, hurry young chap!

Basil pointed at the stairs. Fievel gasped when he saw more stairs; he passed out.

Basil woke her up,

Basil - Fievel, get up. Look, we'll make it. Now come on,

He and Fievel ran upstairs.

At Twilight's room, Twilight kept crying since she was still locked in. All of a sudden, she heard noises from Fievel. Twilight looked through the keyhole and saw Basil and Fievel, who got the key.

Basil - Hold on Twilight, we're coming. We'll get you out,

Twilight - You got the key. How did you ever.

Suddenly, they saw the shadow, and Fievel is trapped in a cup by Persian.

Twilight gasped,

Twilight - Persian, let him go!

Persian snickered evilly, ignoring Twilight,

Twilight - Please let him go

The other animals saw what happened.

Basil - Why you relentless, stupid, feline, I'll show you what happens when you mess with that dear boy!

Basil snapped.

He grabbed Persian's tail and bit him. Perisan yelped in pain, letting go of the cup. Fievel walked out, but Persian trapped him again, smiled evilly.

The other animals gasped and had enough;

RJ - Alright that does it, lets show that stupid feline a lesson he won't forget.

RJ and his friends ran out, getting ready to attack Persian. Persian used his slash attack and hit the animals. The animals crashed to the wall. Archimedes and the other birds dropped the plates and cups on Persian. Persian jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Fievel are free from the cage and ran off, with the key, but Persian trapped him, again.

Twilight - Arcanine, yes!

She said as Batty and Margalo perched on the knob,

Twilight - Quick get Arcanine, get Arcanine!

They flew outside with Archimedes, to the stocks, where Arcanine is sleeping. They began calling at Torterra,

Archimedes - Wake Up! Wake Up!",

Waking him up as Torterra opened his eyes. He noticed that Twilight is in trouble and yelled his name at Arcanine, waking him up.

Meanwhile, Trixie is next as Monkey tried to fit the slipper,

Trixie - Oh of all the stupid little idiots,

She hit Monkey on the head

Trixie - I'll do it myself! Get away from me,

She pushed him,

Trixie - I'll make it fit!

Trixie fixed her hoof, until she's finished,

Her hoof is bent because of the slipper.

Narissa - It fits?

Narissa asked, smiling.

Po - It fits?

Po added. Suddenly, due to her big hoof, it sent the slipper flying.

The three kung fu masters gasped as they ran, but bumped each other, until Po caught it by his finger; he sighed in relief.

Narissa - Your grace, I m dreadfully sorry, It won t happen again.

Po - Precisely, ma'am!

Outside, Arcanine, fully awake, followed Archimedes, Batty, and Margalo. He jumped through the door, but had some trouble.

The birds and the bat helped him through the door. Arcanine ran upstairs and stopped. As he looked around, he spotted Persian; he growled at Persian as the cat screamed in panic, this time there was nothing stopping him from tearing the furry devil apart.

Arcanine attacked by pouncing, but Persian dodged it and jumped at the ledge of the window. Arcanine snapped his jaws to get Persian, until he used his roar and gave Persian, one final blow. Persian screamed as he fell out of the window.

Basil, Dawson, RJ, and Vern moved the cup, as Fievel held the key tightly.

Basil - Get up, Fievel its alright,

Fievel - No, no, no, no, no!

Fievel snapped.

Basil - My dear boy we have no time for this.

Basil grabbed the key and slid the key under the door.


	11. Twilight's Dream Comes True

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**TWILIGHT'S DREAM COMES TRUE**_

* * *

Back at the living room, Po stood up, in front of Narissa as he was about to leave. All of the girls in the kingdom tried on the Golden Slipper and failed, or is it?

Po - Your daughters are the only ladies in the household I hope.

He asked

Narissa - There s no one else, your grace,

She lied, waiting for him to leave.

Po - Indeed. Well Good day, good day,

Po said about to leave.

Twilight - Your grace! Your grace!

Twilight called that got Po's attention; Narissa and the girls are shocked asking their minds how she got out, while Twilight ran downstairs,

Twilight - Please wait your grace, may I try it on?

Narissa - Oh pay no attention to her,

Narissa added, but Po didn't listen.

Rarity - It s only Twilight, who is our maid,

Rarity added as she and Trixie kept yapping about her, but Po smiled as he walked towards her.

Narissa - Yes, just an imaginative child,

Narissa said, blocking her way.

Po - Lady, my orders were every maiden,

Po walked passed her and held out his hand at Twilight, while Narissa panicked,

Po - Come on kiddo this way,

Twilight took his hand and he escorted her by the chair and sat on it. Po moved his finger, telling Monkey to come here.

Monkey nodded and ran towards him, holding the Golden Slipper.

As he ran, Narissa smirked trying to prevent Twilight to try on the slipper, so she tripped him on purpose.

Monkey tripped, making the slipper fly out and landed in front of Twilight and Po; the slipper shattered into pieces in front of them.

Po gasped,

Po - Oh no! No, no, no, no, Oh, this is terrible. The king, what will he say, what will he do?

Po panicked as Narissa smirked.

Twilight - But perhaps if it would help.

She said as she reached into her cloak.

Po - No, no nothing can help, now. Nothing!

Po cried that all hope is lost.

Twilight - But you see, I have the other slipper,

Twilight got out the other slipper she had when the spell was broken; Narissa gasped. Po smiled and kissed the slipper now that everything is restored.

Upstairs the animals cheered for the success as Po placed the slipper on Twilight's hoof; it fits perfectly and now Twilight is going to be the Lunar's bride.

Later on, the wedding bells rang then we see Lunar and Twilight are now married. They ran down stairs as Sombra and Po waved goodbye to the married couple.

As they continued running downstairs, Twilight's slipper slipped off of her hoof. She was about to retrieve it, but Sombra helped her by slipping it back on. Twilight kissed him on the cheek and Sombra blushed, smiling while waving.

Lunar and Twilight got in their chariot and waved goodbye to the people and Twilight's friends. Basil, Fievel, and the others animals threw rice, cheering for the wedding couple.

_**Have faith in your dreams **_

_**And someday **_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through **_

Torterra is the one carrying the chariot as Arcanine ran passed them, very happy. Twilight waved goodbye to her friends who helped her. Basil and the others waved back.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving **_

_**If you keep on believing **_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true **_

In the chariot, Lunar and Twilight finally kissed and like many other fairy tales, they lived happily every after. The end.


End file.
